1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED matrix module and, more particularly, to an LED matrix module in which a plurality of LED chips are respectively mounted through slots formed through a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The association of photoelectric elements into visual signs enables the creation of light effects that increase visual attention. When an LED matrix structure is integrated into a commercial signboard, the advertisement layout is outlined over the light from the LED matrix to render the advertisement more visible and attractive. Therefore, the photoelectric element must be provided with enough brightness to attract the attention of a passerby. However, an effective heat dissipation of the highly bright light is critical for maintaining a normal operation of the photoelectric element. Furthermore, the signboard usually has a large area. Therefore, an effective assembly process is needed to easily and efficiently assemble the large signboard.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED matrix structure includes a circuit board (not shown), an LED matrix 1 and a casing 2. The LED matrix 1 is mounted on a first surface of the circuit board. Then, the LED matrix 1 is molded in a plastic mold and baked to form the casing 2. Thereafter, traces 10 are routed from a second surface opposite the first surface of the circuit board.
In the above LED matrix structure, the brightness of the LED structure usually deteriorates due to poor heat dissipation. Furthermore, since the LED matrix is mounted on the circuit board and molded to form the casing, the whole LED matrix structure is undesirably thick. The complex manufacture process further reduces the yield and thus increases failure rate. Moreover, a molding equipment is required, which increases the production cost. Yet another drawback of the conventional art is that in order to assemble the LED matrix in the casing while complying with the trace layout of the circuit board, the circuit surface of the circuit board usually must not be flat.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an LED matrix module with increased brightness, reduced size, and lower failure rate, and further with a simplified production process.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, an LED matrix module of the invention includes a circuit board, a thermally conductive plate and a plurality of LED chips. The circuit board has a circuit surface and a bonding surface opposite the circuit surface. A plurality of slots is formed through the circuit surface and the bonding surface. A positive trace and a negative trace respectively extend from an edge of the circuit board. The thermally conductive plate is attached onto the bonding surface of the circuit board. The LED chips are respectively mounted through the slots of the circuit board in a manner to attach thereon the thermally conductive plate. Each LED chip is further electrically connected to the positive and negative traces on the circuit surface of the circuit board respectively via a positive electrode wire and a negative electrode wire.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.